The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for oscillating a continuous casting mold for the continuous casting of a strand.
Generally speaking, the mold oscillating apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising at least one oscillation lever which is mounted at a bearing block and is also hingedly connected with a guided mold table or other appropriate mold mounting arrangement which supports the continuous casting mold.
It is generally known in this technology to oscillate a mold along an arc, in order to thereby prevent any binding or sticking of the continuously cast strand which is formed within the mold and the mold wall which serves to shape such cast strand. Oscillation of the continuous casting mold improves the surface quality of the cast strand and prevents metal break-out from arising.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,738 there is disclosed a prior art mold oscillation device which contains one or two short oscillation levers which are pivotably mounted at a bearing block. These levers are also hingedly connected with a mold table at which there is mounted a continuous casting mold. By means of an oscillation drive and a lifting rod the short oscillation levers are moved about their bearing locations in the bearing block.
During the oscillation of molds for casting slabs, especially at high speeds amounting to about more than 100 strokes per minute, vibrations in the mold oscillation system arise due to the high inertia forces and the prevailing bearing play at the bearing locations at the mold table. This impairs the quality of the cast product.
A further prior art oscillation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,592. Also with this state-of-the-art mold oscillation equipment it is possible for vibrations to occur during the casting of a strand.